


点炮

by Xuiug



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuiug/pseuds/Xuiug
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	点炮

1.

高二的夏天，林炜翔他爸给他带回一个小妈。

小妈生得温柔，指尖葱白，眼尾下垂，看着不像给这种年纪的男人做老婆的样子，倒像刚毕业的幼师。每天话语不多，林炜翔没法儿从他只言片语的口音中判断来处，只觉得那嗓音像沙沙作响的树叶，听不真切。

林炜翔高中寄宿，原则上一个月放假一次，但敌不过他老爹好使，在这密不透风的监狱中他成为唯一的特赦犯，隔三岔五便能回家一趟。然而这赦令并没什么大用，家中常年一个四处酒肉的油腻老头和形同寡妇的哑巴保姆——这是他郁郁寡欢时最常用来泄愤的称谓，他确实觉得亲生老爹与色鬼没什么两样，而继母小妈又实在沉闷得像个哑巴——他毫不恋家。

进入秋冬，南方下雨的频率也只增不减，林炜翔挂在阳台的裤衩总是潮得像老坛里的酸菜，蔫了吧唧，霉味刺鼻。他的室友嘴贱，总爱拎起拖布指着上面的横条，问林炜翔是不是剪了内裤塞在里边。林炜翔烦得要死，把内裤全扯下来扔进带回家的塑料袋，愤愤道爷的裤衩很贵，这鸡巴宿舍配不上。扯回家的内裤全被他连着袋子扔向客厅地板，第二天早上他的背包又会多出一袋洗干净的裤衩。林炜翔清楚是谁干的，想到那人纤细的指节在他梦遗的布料上来回摩擦，他心中一动，把背包拉紧，装作若无其事地返校。

之后寝室里总被调侃的发霉衣物不再有他的份，而他越来越热衷于将内裤搞得一团糟带回家。晚上水流声从隔壁的洗手间传来，林炜翔躺在自己软到下陷的床褥上，想象刘青松正摩挲着他擦过精液的布料，心中有一种前所未有的快感。

十七岁的毛头小子把这当作报复。嫁进老林家白吃白喝，天底下可没有这样的好事。然而小妈的手指实在精致得像雕琢的玉器，泛红的骨节像天然装饰的玛瑙，林炜翔不自觉地翻身，他对这双手的渴望不能说完全没有，那些紧贴过自己下体的布料或许是他的替身使者，代他体会一下那双手的滋味。

夜深人静时他偶尔会想到自己的亲生母亲，那个已在遥远的年岁中变得模糊不清的影子，想到最后总会变成刘青松带着泪痣的脸，在他的身下来来回回。林炜翔惊出一身冷汗，他暗自腹诽这婊子怕不是他林家的克星，先哄了老来风流的老林再次成了家，又闯进独子小林的梦里把他亲妈换成小情儿，硬生生毁了林家父子对原配的那点爱与牵挂。

但没办法，极致的欲望与遥不可及的爱，快要失能的人和正在旺盛的人是一样的，都会毫不犹豫地选择前者。

秋冬的寒潮穿过层层山峦，唯独穿不透血气方刚的青春期男孩。林炜翔这天打完篮球光着膀子回家，鞋一脱就盖上被子呼呼大睡，不顾其他。半夜传来悉悉索索的声音，他在睡梦中被吵醒，看到正给和衣而睡的自己换衣服的刘青松，十指就勾在他的内裤边缘。昏昏沉沉的脑子在这样的冲击之下再无暇思考，他的智商不够，受刺激的结果就是野性占了上风。林炜翔一把扣住刘青松的脑袋，往燥热的被窝里带。

单薄的身形支撑不住，跌到他的身上，林炜翔顺势翻身，压住他的双腿。下身鼓鼓囊囊，右手抓住那魂牵梦萦的五指，拉到自己还未脱下的内裤上。手指碰到布料的那刻明显瑟缩了一下，林炜翔没来由地火大，哑着嗓音问他犯什么贱，不是半夜来给我换衣服？刘青松难耐地仰起脖子讲，你发烧了。

短短几字，烧得人心肝脾肺都热。林炜翔这下再无理智，脑中的弦断得干干净净。他把刘青松的手强行拉回鼓胀的内裤上，含糊不清地说，我烧坏了，你帮帮我。

纤薄的五指在林炜翔手心里僵硬了一瞬，无意识地按压触碰的事物，随即犹豫地勾开内裤的松紧带，慢慢下滑，握住那滚烫的阴茎。手指的主人仿佛做着什么心理建设，手心虚握，迟迟没有动作。

林炜翔脸埋在刘青松颈窝处，不耐烦地朝他耳朵吹气，“装什么纯，只跟五十岁的做？”

导火索被彻底引燃，林炜翔感受到下身突然粗暴的动作，浪潮般的情欲一波一波涌来，再没有休止。精液随着快速的抚慰冲破防线的时候，林炜翔迷迷糊糊地想着，原来小妈脾气还挺躁。

2.

日子一页页翻过，万物都停止生长，只有少年人在抽条。林炜翔躺在坚硬的木板床上伸懒腰，对床室友踹回他伸过来的脚，嘴里骂骂咧咧道把你鸡巴收走。室外的冷风从窗户缝里溜进来一点，林炜翔把脚收回被窝，磨蹭了两下取暖，突然怀念起那人身上的温度。

那晚的情事短暂但印象深刻，他在那人手里只发泄了一次就抱着腰肢沉沉睡去，病魔在那晚站了上风，没给他耀武扬威的机会。即便如此他还是因此满足了几日，那件艺术品抚摸下体的感觉太美好，他大概一辈子也忘不掉。

从那以后他与小妈“亲近”许多，打开了潘多拉的魔盒，后面的一切便顺理成章。他越来越频繁地旷课，只为赶在小妈做饭前把他摁在流理台上操到合不拢腿，或是把他嵌在衣柜的隔间里互相手淫，粘稠的液体射在他老爹的衣服上，有种隐秘不宣的快感。林炜翔想他俩有一点是共通的，就是心底里都不怎么看得上这个老男人。

夜晚月光落下，情事的间隙是他俩难得的闲聊机会。刘青松趴在他的胸前，问他带回来的书包里怎么从没有课本。林炜翔闭着眼睛说瞎话，老子天赋异禀，课本早被我学透了。冗长的呼吸声间没有等来刘青松的嘲笑，林炜翔尴尬地找补，学有什么好学的，都是狗屁。半晌刘青松才悠悠地说，也是，毕竟你有这么个爹。

命运的齿轮一下在此刻交汇。林炜翔忽然了然刘青松话语间似有若无的悲哀，他读不了书出来做了他爹的妾，与他爹这个不成器的儿子相会后才发现，原来自己做不了的事情也有人生来无需去做。

林炜翔故作温柔地吻了吻刘青松的额发，右手轻抚他的臀瓣，低声说我比我爹牛逼多了。

刘青松轻笑一声，再度缠上他的身躯，开启新一轮的放纵。

夜夜笙歌间，寄托的是怎样的情感，他俩谁都不知道。

3.

临近年关，学校才勉为其难地放了假，林炜翔直接把校服扔在厕所，换上自己背包里的裤子就回了家。油腻老头这几日难得停下了在外流连的脚步，卧在家中的床铺上，声称是养病。林炜翔给他端饭的时候，老头盯着地面，说孩儿他妈是你吗，林炜翔知道他说的是哪个妈，心想原来这糟老头没染上性病，得的是老年痴呆。

不想见的人待在家里，林炜翔闷得要死，隔三岔五去网吧通宵。屏幕上的黑白画面第二十次出现的时候，耳机里的队友终于忍不住问他，你他妈是不是困了，困了就滚，年三十的别耽误老子上分。林炜翔瞄了一眼时间，才晚上八点，困你妈了个逼。然而心不在焉的状况还是没有停止，他最后被踢出双排队伍，一个人对着界面干发呆。

九点十分他拿起手机心一横走出了网吧。他要回家，回到暂时有一条臭虫、但也有他温柔乡的那个家。

磨磨蹭蹭到家，屋子里没有开灯，林炜翔边想这破老头睡得也太早，边借着月色换了鞋。往卧室走的途中路过他爹的房间，林炜翔犹豫了一瞬，很想打开门看看刘青松在不在里面，但又怕自己看了恶心。

犹豫的下一秒他被拉进身后的书房隔间。

熟悉的气息扑面而来，书房的光线同样昏暗，夜色透着百叶窗只寥寥照进来一些。唇齿的味道此时此刻似乎比视觉更容易辨认，林炜翔承接着刘青松密不透风的吻，发觉刘青松似乎头一回展现得比他还急切。伸手握住眼前人的腰，丝绸的触感令林炜翔心下一动，他意犹未尽地结束这个吻，低头看见刘青松穿着吊带丝裙，点缀蕾丝花边。乳尖在其中若隐若现，像朝贡的珍珠，包裹在异域的绸缎里。

林炜翔自认修行不够，下身在这般视觉冲击下立马束手就擒，抬起高昂的头等待解救，但他面上还要装一装，凑近刘青松的耳朵咬他的耳垂，“给我爹准备的？”

刘青松乖巧地吻他脖颈，“不是。”

滚烫的情欲再按捺不住，林炜翔顺着喉结一路往下，隔着绸缎吻住圆润的乳尖，舌头轻轻打转。光滑的衣料被濡湿一小片，隔着衣衫被舔舐的感觉瘙痒不已，丝绸的摩擦力不够，刘青松挺起胸脯，往林炜翔的齿间送。气氛正浓，刘青松不紧不慢地开口：“喜欢吗？这件裙子。”

林炜翔吻住另一边，“喜欢。”

“难怪。”刘青松手搭上林炜翔的肩膀，“父子连心，这是你爹送我的。”

林炜翔仰头，狠狠吻上刘青松的唇，叫他除了呻吟再发不出一点声音。他自知刚才那话是故意激他，但小妈愿意耍点性子，他也愿意奉陪。换气的间隙唇瓣间拉出暧昧的银丝，几个来回后终于依依不舍地分离，林炜翔看见刘青松被吮吸得盈亮饱满的唇，觉得愈发口干舌燥，像沙漠里独行的旅人，接受着轮番的炙烤。

林炜翔斜靠在墙上，让刘青松倚在他身上。手指沾了点唾液，顺着臀瓣探入后穴，一点一点地扩张抽插。刘青松感受着林炜翔的指节在他身体里的清晰形状，故意憋着声音，用啃食喉结的方式压抑喘息。刘青松上半身完全摊在林炜翔身上，唯一一点力气匀给了屁股，随着林炜翔的抽插来回摇动，带着他探索自己最敏感的地带。

上身渐渐滑落至林炜翔的腰间，刘青松慢条斯理地解开林炜翔的裤带，隔着内裤亲吻那看得清轮廓的存在。他的舌尖柔软又有力，林炜翔呼吸渐渐粗重，刘青松看着被自己的津液浸透的那片区域，佯装无知地对林炜翔说：“哥哥别射这么快啊。”

林炜翔一把抽出自己的手，转身将煽风点火的人压在墙上顶弄。阴茎猛地插入的瞬间他俩都深吸了口气，骤然的疼痛拉开了这场狂风暴雨的序幕，停止节制的试探，改为真刀实鞘的互相磨合。刘青松闭着嘴咿咿呀呀的叫声比平常的浪叫还动听，林炜翔莫名起了折磨的心思，从墙边日到书桌，从书桌日到地板，囊袋每一次的撞击都像利剑归鞘般圆满。林炜翔想操得他可怜的小妈忍不住叫出长调，最好也扰了他老爹的清梦。

除夕夜的烟花突然燃起，一簇一簇绽开在天际，火红的亮光透过百叶窗照在刘青松的泪痣上，浅浅的眼窝像盈满了活水。林炜翔沉醉在眼前的场景中，忽然觉得永恒也不过如此。

他鬼使神差地开口，“刘青松，做我老婆吧。”

“做你妈。”

细碎的呻吟经由这句话溢出嘴边连接成调，情动的歌声再也抑制不住，混合在窗外的背景音中。

林炜翔嗤嗤地笑，看着面前露出獠牙的温软动物，感到痛快且满足。

“也行，继续做我妈。”

一声声高亢湮没在爆竹中，窗外绚烂的烟花齐飞上天，与昏暗隔间里的交合一同绽放。

打响新年第一炮。

【END】


End file.
